powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt1 Episode 6: "The White Curse Pt2"
The White Ranger questions why would he ever join Azazel. Azazel implies that he can offer him more than just power to annihilate the rest of the Rangers and Zordon along with them. Back in the Ranger base, Hunter still thinking of the moment he nearly saved Kurt from the Evil White Ranger's hold on him. Alpha informs Hunter that the demon named Meg has resurfaced and has started causing a havoc at a nearby safe-zone where it homes a small community of human survivors. Hunter tells Alpha to call the rest of his team and to meet him in the nearby safe-zone. Hunter, Ash, Ellen and Joanna encounter Meg and her foot-soldier of demons. Hunter screams out where Kurt is. Meg says that he is regaining back his strength and soon he'll be able to destroy each and every one of the Rangers. Hunter and the team begins to fight Meg and her demons. Back in Hell, Azazel mentions to the White Ranger that he's found his long lost "Drago Zord". How he can lead the White Ranger to it's exact location and restore it's life force and use it to infultrate and ambush the Ranger base. The White Ranger then agrees to that plan and joining Azazel in finding the Drago Zord. As Hunter and the team fight off Meg and her demons, Azazel through Meg's thoughts tells her to retreat as he's got the White Ranger to join him in his plan. Meg and her demons vanish leaving the Rangers wondering why they backed off. The Rangers return to the base and informs Zordon that Meg has once again fled. Hunter insists on going out on his own to locate Meg and finish her off. Ash, Ellen and Joanna tells Hunter to not get himself hurt since they couldn't beat her together. He says that it's not that, he wants to get Kurt back home in their base and get rid of the Evil White Ranger's power over him. How they can't afford to lose a member of their team, how their Earth has already lost billions of human lives. He also adds that he doesn't want someone from another world to die because of their mess on their own Earth. Zordon then agrees to Hunter to getting off on his own to bring back Kurt. He takes off in his Chevy Impala setting his sights out to locate Kurt. Meanwhile, Azazel and the White Ranger are lead to a cavern by the shore which connects straight to a mountain. Where at the top, the Drago Zord once took it's last stand. The White Ranger thanks Azazel for leading him this far to the Drago Zord's location. He then takes out his Drago sword and strikes Azazel. The White Ranger implies how unfortunately he doesn't need the likes of a demon's help on destroying the Power Rangers. Azazel with a very angry look on his face tells him how he's the one that restored his powers. The White Ranger again thanks Azazel for that, and also says how he works for no one. He points his sword toward Azazel blasting him with an emence beam of light disintigrating him to ashes. The White Ranger then heads toward inside the dark cavern. As Hunter is driving by the deserted roads, he is contacted by Alpha how he detected a possible reading of the White Ranger's energy and informs him the location. Hunter says he'll be there, now racing to towards the shores. The White Ranger now reached the top of the mountain. He holds up his Drago Morpher and calls forth the Drago Zord. Nothing but silence for a moment and then a rumbling starts to shake the mountain. He looks from the horizon of the seas as large waves begins to form. He then sees something emerging from the ocean. Hunter just in time arriving at the shoreline. He spots the White Ranger at the top of the mountain, then looks out on the view of the ocean as waves are soaring. The White Ranger then sees the emergance of his Megazord, the Dino Stegazord. But only restoring it in it's fossilized state. It starts heading towards the shores, Hunter gets back to his car but couldn't get it to take off. As his tires are stuck in the sand, he decides to stay in his car as the Dino Stegazord heads towards him. The White Ranger maniacally laughing at the top of the mountain, now that he's restored his own Megazord.